vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Krazhul
“No matter where I go... it’s always the same.” - Krazhul Who is Krazhul? Krazhul the Soul Reaver is a Lich who works by the Hero/Villian Agreement Code that was used centuries ago. He is the friend/enemy of Treebark and has become a close friend with Andraste. History and Lore Krazhul was once a human wizard studying magics in a time when even healing magic was considered profane. Krazhul while studying began to question why magics that could help people were forbidden. He began experimenting and before long he came to realize his philosophy. Old age is a disease that must be irradiated. At some point he turned to lichdom as a way to avoid death by old age and to allow him more time to research into a way to provide humanity with a cure for old age. At some point he became involved with the Code of Heroes/Villains possibly being around for its conception. His role of course would be that of a villain. Being a ”Villian” in his line of work is utterly quite simple. Kidnap the damsel, optional torture, hero saves girl, girl falls in love with hero, happily ever after, repeat. He followed this code with his assigned hero Treebark fighting against each other for centuries. Treebark and him while being enemies developed a friendship after knowing each other for many years. Biography First Appearance A short while after the Aegis interviews Andraste returned to her cottage to wait for the news. A bubbling river erupted and out crawled Krazhul but was not heard by Andraste. He approached from behind to find a small grove and the girl singing looking into the fire before her. The lanky shadow introduced itself as Krazhul. After trying to converse with the stranger, Andraste did all she could...RUN. But it ended with no success. He was looking for Treebark and was not about to be patient, so he scooped her up and kidnapped her. An Unrequited Love On December 19th, 2018 returning to his castle from a day that ended with his ring accidentally being destroyed by Sebastian with his disguise foiled and in need of a new ring, Krazhul went to speak privately about a seemingly playful subject with Andraste that took a turn leading into a confession of love by Andraste. Before he could rebut Nom and Ion entered the room stating that she was very hungry so Krazhul and Andraste went to find her some nourishment. He went to find the meal at Krazhuls old village where things didn’t go that much better. Krazhul descended into the depths of the sea and returned with a enormous gaping mawed eel, finding Andraste singing to herself. After what seemed like forever she mustered up the courage to say the three words she always wanted to say, “I love you.” Angered Krazhul in a silent out burst questioned her why she said it now when they know they have to help Nom and that they will finish "this" later. After long silences and through tears Andraste asked “Would you want me to get rid of me?” Krazhul briefly has a desire to send her away and never see her again. But he went against it and began his own confession. He had always loved her but he was scared of what repercussions would happen to her. He said “Once I figure it out... I‘ll become good and people wouldn’t have known I was evil in the first place.” And thus the rest is history and the two started an official courtship with each other and couldn't be happier. Personality Krazhul is literally rotten to the core and doesn’t see himself as a good person but he is a gentleman at heart. As he said “I am not a firefly or a wisp.... I am the death that follows it.” But when he is around Andraste he seems to be more easily flustered when it come to romantic advances. When with her he’s the happiest he can be. One of his strongest beliefs is that even if he did change people would still only see him as a Lich and nothing more. But most importantly is that no matter what even if it meant the deaths of Andraste, Treebark, Bookmark, or even himself.... it would all be worth it just to complete his goal. Krazhul’s personal longtime goal is to find a way to stop the aging process for humanity. He views age as a wasted way to die because of your expiration date. Nothing can and will stop him from working himself to the bone (literally) to fix this wrought act that was given to man. Powers & Abilities Lichdom - With Krazhul forsaking his humanity for necromancy he has gained longer life and the ability to transfer himself into any body of his choosing due to his soul being contained in a phylactery. He has currently chosen the body of a giant. Necromancy - Mastery of necromancy spells. This includes raising dead, draining life, and blight. Scepter - Krazhul wields a scepter to cast spells but he can also use it as axe for melee attacks. “Rips” - Ability to claw at the air to make basically storage portals. Illusion Ring (Broken) - Kraz uses a ring to disguise himself as human for Andraste to be more comfortable and go out in public. Skeletal Body - Ability to detach and reattach any part of his body without harm. Chilling Touch - Anything that is living that touches him will feel all of their living senses want to run because what ever this is DANGER DANGER DANGER. The person affected will also feel immensely cold. Some people with attuned magic study can sense Kraz’s Aura of death. Fireball - Is able to summon large fireballs and throw them. Dimension Door - Krazhul can open a portal to travel great distances. Though he mostly uses it to get past small doors. Reduce Size - Is able to shrink his body down to normal proportions. Trivia * Even in Illusion form Kraz still weighs the same as his original form. * He still owns a copy of the Hero/Villian Rule book that states “When a hero rescues the damsel in return the hero receives a kiss.” * Apparently owes Treebark money. * Is able to make thunder green. However that works. * Krazhul has many familiars, hired workers, and raised dead working for him. ** His main familiar is Nom (Bookmark). ** But the fan favorite familiar is Stevie the skeleton (called Fred by Treebark). * For Christmas he wants a particular person (Serilda) dead... Or new oven mitts * All of his handkerchiefs are flame retardant. Links * Twitch: https://twitch.tv/miss_universe * Twitter: https://twitter.com/invadercristi Gallery File:10E7A9F4-2B60-4AB4-9E0A-2AFF50C74B6F.jpeg|Kraz in illusion form at The Purple Lotus couples night with Andraste. File:49B382CF-27A8-45AC-8BA3-FCA7B6EC0144.jpeg|The lovely “couple”. File:D217E853-7471-40F9-BB6B-E172D538F8CE.jpeg|Sexy boy. File:6A2BC3A5-7B4A-41E5-8E79-D9B6195EB7EE.png|Pep talk. Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Miss Universe's Characters